


Ballerina (you must have seen her dancing in the sand)

by waterofthemoon



Series: Forever Enough [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Jossed, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April's first dance recital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballerina (you must have seen her dancing in the sand)

**Author's Note:**

> Cowritten with [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile), who lacks an AO3 account!
> 
> Title from 'Tiny Dancer'.

Jared's been nervous all day, and Jensen can't help but smile as they settle into their seats. They dropped April off backstage with the rest of her classmates not long before, and now they're in the dark auditorium, waiting in the old wooden seats.

The woman in front of them turns and smiles at them. "Which one is yours? Mine's Candice, the little redhead," she tells them.

Jensen blinks, slightly surprised by the way the woman barely even looked at them before she started into conversation. Jared seems calmed by her, though, and he smiles as he answers. "April, our daughter. She's got brown hair..."

"Oh, yes, April. Candice speaks highly of her," the woman says.

Jared opens his mouth to answer, but Tom picks that moment to drag Mike in. Chad and Sandy follow with Nate, and Jensen smiles in relief as the woman faces front again. Even though he and Jared have been out for a long time, he's still nervous talking about April to people he doesn't know.

Tom catches Jensen's eye and nudges Mike in their direction, and the five of them sit down in the empty seats on Jensen's side. Chad leans over him and taps Jared on the thigh. "You nervous, dude?" he asks. "Big day."

Jared smiles. "She'll be fine, right? I mean... I just hope we're not starting her out with all this too soon. She's just a little kid, you know?"

The woman turns back around. "Don't worry," she says in a reassuring tone. "Candice has been dancing since she was three, and she loves it. It's like she was born for the stage."

"Yeah, you know how much April loves performing," Jensen says, settling an arm around Jared. "We can't all get discovered by Freddie Prinze, Jr., you know. Some of us actually had to work for it."

Chad hits him in the arm. "Whatever, dude, you were on Days of our freakin' Lives. And the one with the talking dog before that, right?"

"Where's your girlfriend, Murray?" Jensen says pleasantly. "Disney need her to make another movie for them?"

Chad glares and mumbles something about Hilary having a shoot, and the woman smiles. "Let me guess. Actors?"

Jared grins. "How'd you know," he says, taking her offered hand. "I'm Jared, and this is Jensen. And that nutjob is Chad, and down there is... everybody."

She laughs again. "Well, I'm Tammy," she says, nodding to everyone else as they wave in her direction.

Jared leans back into Jensen's arm. "April's been in lessons for just a few months, and this is her first recital, but she's been coming around sets with us for a while now," he tells Tammy. "And she loves it when Jensen videos her, but it's just scary, you know?"

Tammy nods. "Yeah, it's different when they're up there and you're down here, isn't it?" Jensen and Jared nod. Chad opens his mouth to say something, but then Madame Clarisse walks out onto the stage.

They were a little bit reluctant about the somewhat stuffy ballet teacher when they first met her, but Sandy had friends who'd sent their girls there and knew people who'd stayed with her all the way through their high school years. April only ever said wonderful things about her, so they relaxed some after the first few weeks.

"Welcome," Madame Clarisse says into the microphone. She goes on to introduce the dances, smiling and appearing much more personable than she had been the first time Jared and Jensen dropped April off.

April's in one of the first groups to go on. Jared and Jensen watch proudly, and in Jensen's case, videotape. When the dance is over, the group of parents move to gather up the young dancers as they're released from backstage, the ones with older children still to come heading back to their seats and the rest of them leaving quietly.

As soon as she sees Jared and Jensen in the doorway, April runs towards them. Jared picks her up and twirls her around. "How's it feel to be a real performer, baby girl?" he asks, his dimples in full force.

"Dad, put me down!" she shrieks, giggling. Jared does so, and Jensen takes her hand and leads her out of the backstage area to where the others are waiting.

"Seriously, we are so proud of you," Jensen tells her. "I taped the whole thing." They get out to the hallway, where Sandy immediately swoops down on April.

"Oh, sweetheart, you did so well!" she says, hugging her tight. "And you looked so pretty in your costume. We'll make a dancer out of you yet, promise."

April grins shyly and looks at the floor. Jensen prompts her with a nudge, and she looks back up. "Thank you, Aunt Sandy," she says, blushing.

Sandy grins at Jensen and Jared and April lets go of Jensen's hand to race over to Nate. There were loud shrieks of laughter as Nate starts to tease her about the costume, but it was nothing too mean. Nate dotes on her, and if she smiles at him, the older boy gives her anything she wants.

Jensen watches them, smiling as they all made plans to meet at Chris and Sandy's later for dinner. He'll have to make copies of the recital for both of their parents, and Jeff would probably want one, too. But that could wait. Now he and Jared have to take April home and try and convince her she didn't need to wear her leotard over to her aunt and uncle's later.


End file.
